The inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting diode (LED) device, and more particularly, to a LED device for generating a multi-color display.
If and/or when a plurality of light-emitting diode (LED) devices are mounted on a board substrate, a plurality of colors, that is, multi-colors, may be generated. If and/or when a display device includes pixels comprising LED devices mounted on a board, there is a limit in reducing a size of the display device for improving a resolution thereof. In some cases, it may also be difficult to suppress optical interferences between pixels.